


Peggy's Hollywood Ending

by Meri_Maat



Series: Agent Carter Drabbles [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x10, F/M, Hollywood Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6242824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short drabble dealing with the scene in Daniel's office. Yes, that scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy's Hollywood Ending

He was talking utter nonsense. And yet, somehow, she could not bring herself to answer back, to shut him up. Maybe it was because she actually liked his voice, no matter what he was saying. Well, that thought had just crept up on her. Reckless was the word that finally managed to provoke a reaction from her. She had just saved his life, for heaven's sake! And now he was mocking her. Dear lord, she had known he was up to something the minute she walked into his office. Well, he was getting his response. She braced herself, now determined. And kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected... Suggestions for future drabbles appreciated!


End file.
